Open Heart Miscellaneous Characters
Open Heart Chapter 1 'Woman' As you walk past the waiting room, a woman collapses. You and Dr. Ramsey tend to her. You correctly diagnose her with a hemothorax, and once you perform a tube thoracotomy, she stabilizes enough to go to surgery. Her character model resembles Vera Thompson from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Male Nurse' He tells you and Dr. Ramsey that the woman didn't fill out paperwork, that she just walked in. He assists you and Dr. Ramsey. In Chapter 2, he greets Mrs. Martinez. 'Female Nurse 1' When Dr. Ramsey walks away, both nurses agree with you that he is an ass but they're completely in love with him. Her charachter model resembles Leah Myers from #LoveHacks series but with different hairstyle 'Annie' Annie is your first patient with Dr. Aurora Emery. She had to cut her vacation short in Indonesia when she became nauseated and developed rashes. You prescribe her an antibiotic, which sends her into anaphylactic shock. You and Dr. Varna successfully resuscitate her. In Chapter 2, you correctly diagnose her with labyrinthitis. Her character model resembles Whitney from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Female Nurse 2' She gives you the lab results for Annie. She uses the same face model as Barb Powell, Chris' mother, and has the same hair as Mary Zilberg, Zack's mother from The Freshman series. 'Barbara' If you attempt to make a better impression on Dr. Ramsey, you see him with a patient named Barbara. She refuses to take her medication and he refuses to leave until she does. Either choice you give him will persuade her to take her medication and impress him. Chapter 2 'Dr. Toussaint' He is the doctor that Sienna says needs to see Dr. Ramsey urgently. 'Dr. Zaid Mirani' If you choose to kiss Jackie or Bryce in the supply closet, a resident interrupts you looking for a suture kit. In Chapter 3 his name was revealed to be Dr. Zaid Mirani. 'Mrs. Martinez' Mrs. Martinez is a patient whose Doctor has her walk 12 times around the floor (of the room where she is assigned) to get her exercise. She helps you and Dr. Greene find your bearings and directs you to the elevators. All doctors and nurses you meet along the way greet her warmly. She regularly watches Jeopardy. Her charachter model resembles Eleanor Harlenay from Veil of Secrets but with white hair and without glasses. 'Dr. Taylor' He/she is the doctor who makes Mrs. Martinez walk around the floor everyday. 'Waitress' After your shift, you and the other interns head to Donahue's, a bar down the street. By the time you sit down, Dr. Varma has already ordered a round of shots. The waitress brings you and the others shots of tequila. Her character model resembles Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Girl' At the bar, Dr. Olsen stares dreamily at a girl. Even if you offer to be his wingman/wingwoman, he declines. Her character model resembles Sierra from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Frat Guy' The frat guy accidentally jabs you in passing and Dr. Trinh makes him apologize. His character model resembles Shane from Rules of Engagement, Book 1. 'Reggie' If you decide to get a drink with Dr. Ramsey, the bartender takes your order. He is an old friend of Dr. Ramsey. His character model resembles Tommy Phelps from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Surgical Intern (Male)' If you decide to play darts with Bryce, he introduces you to his fellow surgical interns. The first character model resembles Percy Mendoza from Big Sky Country, Book 1. Chapter 3 'Surgical Intern (Female)' When you're about to enter the hospital, you see Bryce playing basketball with other surgical interns. You shock them if you make a 3-point shot from where you stand. Her character model resembles the R.A. in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Patient (Male)' Dr. Ramsey wheels in a patient transferred from Mass Kenmore hospital with sustained seizures. You have the opportunity to watch him and Dr. Banerji diagnose him with Bryce or Jackie. His character model resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. 'Medical Intern' This medical intern tries to ask Dr. Banerji if they can watch him work. Dr. Ramsey cuts her off and they wheel the pateint into a free room, which happens to be an operating room. Her character model resembles the female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Farley' He is the landlord of your MC's new apartment. His character model resembles Tucker Paisley from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Mike Knoblauch' He is one of your patients on chapter 3. He has a son called Matthew with ADHD. He took some of Matthew's ADHD medication to work harder after his co-workers started being layed off. He is in Edenbrook because he was in a car crash due to suffering from migraines that were brought on from withdrawals. His character model resembles Lucanus Flavius from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Matthew' Matthew is Mike's son. He has ADHD. It is mentioned that he is playing with toy superheroes. Their enemies are called Captain Entropy and Nightshade. His character model resembles the messenger from A Courtesan of Rome. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Groups